greymenacefandomcom-20200214-history
Mangkoedimedjo Family
The Mangkoedimedjo Family (originally Mangkoenonadimedjo) is a clan that originated from Jogjakarta, known to be the family that produced the locally-renowned tea, Teh Nonadimedjo. History 1775-1800 The first actual member of the clan and the namesake of the eccentric clan was Samar Mangkoenonadimedjo. His own actual origins remain a mystery, but the anecdote that was told from generation to generation was that his father was a reclusive, elderly nobleman, who had spent his life abstaining from sex in a spiritual vow to serve the Keraton. When he was sent to retirement (because he kept farting in the palace), he married a spinster from the Keraton who was decades younger and asked him to perform sexual intercourse in various positions in the bedroom with her on their first night of marriage, including, and tragically lastly, on a table. He slipped off the table because of a heart attack but died first of a concussion. The wife died giving birth to Samar in 1775, and without anyone around to name him, folks called him Samar (which means "vague"), Saktika (which means 'spiritual power'), and Mangkoenonadimedjo (which means 'take a lady on one's lap'). He was named formally by a distant relative who had been notified of his birth, but Samar preferred to use the name the locals had called him: Raden Mas Samar Saktika Mangkoenonadimedjo. 1800-1820 Samar had inherited a few acres of hilly land in Jogjakarta from his late father, which were heavily planted with trees and foliage. The Dutch wanted this land to plant tea, but Samar only agreed if they allowed him to manage it. The local villagers were against it, as they said that spirits resided in the woods. Samar decided to cut the woods himself, only to provoke the anger of the spirits. He was said to have disappeared for three days and three nights. Upon his return, he had said that he had worked it out with the spirits, thus permission was given to use the land for tea planting. Having a keen sense of dealing with colonials and local powers, he became a mandor of the village that he lived in. One of the workers in the tea plantation, a young girl from Jepara named Radmilawati, caught the attention of Samar for her diligence. Samar then often consulted her about the plantation, mainly because of his affluent background and is unfamiliar with the ways of the working people. Radmilawati also provided him with suggestions in the brewing of the tea, which resulted in the characteristic blend of the original tea. They ended up getting married in 1815, and after three miscarriages and two infant deaths, they had their only child, Djojosoebroto. Despite being largely rebellious from traditional customs, Samar somehow ended up taking a second wife by the name of Raden Ayu Mahadri (a woman born of nobility, unlike Radmilawati) in 1817. She took Djojo as her own, presumably to pass him the title. 1820-1900 In 1836, Djojo was introduced to Raden Nganten Anantawirja Bhagawanta, daughter of Yudhistira Bhagawanta and Dewi Ambalika, and married in 1837. They had their first child, Soemadi Saptapadi, later that year, followed by Soedarto Sardjiwa in 1840, and Soedakara Satriawaloejo in 1843. By the late 1860s, the three brothers had begun handling the business along with their father. By 1870, the reforms that came after the 1870 Liberal Policy enabled the family to take more control over the tea production. Soemadi married Roekmini Soemadi and had three daughters: Badrinah Darjono, Soeprapti Soemadi, and Indrajanti Soemadi. Badrinah married Darjono and had two children; Moeljadi Darjono and Moeljatoen Soekotjo. Soeprapti died at the age of 16 in 1881 of cancer, while Indrajanti remained dependent on her parents and sister's family because she was developmentally disabled. Moeljatoen married Soekotjo but never had any children and Moeljadi never married. Soemadi's brother Soedarto married Karsjiah and had one child, Prajogo Soedarto, whom married Marjamah Prajogo. Prajogo and Marjamah also never had any children, so the line died with them. Soedakara, the youngest, was the one that ultimately continued the line and the family business. He married Soemartini Mangoenkoesoemo, daughter of Hendrarto Mangoenkoesoemo and Rahmiyanti Nagarawati, in 1868 and had one child, Wisnoe Mangkoenonadimedjo, the first member of the family to take on the clan name as an official name since his great-grandfather. He married Petronella Baart, daughter of Dutch trader Teodore Baart and the Ambonese Cornelia Baart. They had three children; Soesoeloeh Mangkoenonadimedjo in 1884, Darma Mangkoenonadimedjo in 1886, and Sri Mangkoenonadimedjo in 1898. 1900-1999 By 1900, Wisnoe had full ownership of the company and the plantations. Unfortunately, a tragedy happened in 1905, when a local riot resulted in the complete destruction of the tea plantation and the factory. The family went through hard times during these years, but hope came when Wisnoe turned his investments into a few acres of land in Paterosari, Kuningan. In 1912, he built a house there as a holiday home for Europeans, and by 1916, a tea plantation was fully functional and operational in Paterosari. With the brewing secrets of his ancestors and his own mixture of lavender flowers, thus was born the eponymous and characteristic Nonadimedjo Tea. Soesoeloeh had moved to Batavia and married Candrawati Daliani, a locally renowned pianist, and had four children: Atresia Ambarwati, Asmawati Asmiani, Adine Astamurti, and Astanu Adibrata, while Darma remained in Jogjakarta and married Widuri Diatmodjo and had two children: Prabowo Mangkoedimedjo and Aryati Hardjosoekatmo, and Sri remained unmarried. The family business peaked in 1925 due to the rise in the prices of commodities in the world, but things slowed down in 1929 with the onset of the Great Depression in the US. The packaging used until the present time was made in 1935. By the 1940s, all ties with Europeans in the company have been severed because of the political tumults, and since then, the brand of tea has mostly been distributed locally. When Darma Mangkoenonadimedjo, son of Wisnoe, died in 1952, the company's ownership was momentarily passed onto his son Prabowo Mangkoedimedjo. He did not want it, however, so he sold it to a company that managed Paterosari. The tea's brand has since then belonged to the company. List First Generation * Raden Mas Samar Mangkoenonadimedjo (1775-1855): The founder of the clan, a mandor and the manager of the tea plantation. * Radmilawati (1792-1882): A plantation worker from Jepara; later became the wife of Samar and was the one that made the first Nonadimedjo Tea brew. * Raden Ayu Mahadri (unknown): Samar's second wife, a woman born from nobility. Second Generation * Raden Mas Djojosoebroto (1815-1885): The first and only child of Samar and Radmilawati; a manager of the tea plantation. * Raden Nganten Anantawirja Bhagawanta (1815-1900): The daughter of Raden Ngabehi Yudhistira Bhagawanta and Raden Nganten Dewi Ambalika from Semarang and the wife of Djojosoebroto. Third Generation * Raden Mas Soemadi Saptapadi (1837-): The first child of Djojosoebroto and Anantawirja. * Raden Ayu Roekmini Soemadi (1835-): The wife of Soemadi. * Raden Mas Soedarto Sardjiwa (1840-): The second child of Djojosoebroto and Anantawirja. * Raden Ayu Karsijah Soedarto (1846-): The wife of Soedarto. * Raden Mas Soedakara Satriawaloejo (1843-1905): The third and last child of Djojosoebroto and Anantawirja. * Raden Ayu Soemartini Mangoenkoesoemo (1846-1921): The daughter of Raden Mas Hendrarto Mangoenkoesoemo and Raden Ayu Rahmiyanti Nagarawati and the wife of Soedakara. Fourth Generation * Raden Mas Wisnoe Mangkoenonadimedjo (1869-1927): The first and only child of Soedakara and Soemartini. * Petronella Mangkoenonadimedjo (1864-1947): The daughter of Theodore Baart and Cornelia Baart, sister of Rozemarijn Baart, and the wife of Wisnoe. Fifth Generation * Raden Mas Soesoeloeh Mangkoenonadimedjo (1884-1941): The first child of Wisnoe and Petronella. * Candrawati Daliani (1882-1956): The wife of Soesoeloeh. * Raden Mas Darma Mangkoenonadimedjo (1886-1952): The second child of Wisnoe and Petronella. * Raden Ayu Widuri Diatmodjo (1898-1934): The first wife of Darma. * Raden Ayu Puspa Ayu Darjono (1906-1952): The second wife of Darma. * Raden Ajeng Sri Mangkoenonadimedjo (1898-1967): The third and last child of Wisnoe and Petronella. Category:Families